


Found You, Didn't I?

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [76]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Yachi has a confession to make. If only her stupid mouth would spit it out instead of every other stupid thing churning in there. Luckily for her, Ushijima is a patient guy.





	Found You, Didn't I?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 3.

It's the last day of school at Shiratorizawa. Yachi knows because she lives nearby and many of the kids her age in their apartment building attend the school. More importantly, though, it’s  _ his _ last day of school, and also her last opportunity to screw up her courage and actually confess while she still knows where to find him.

So she finds herself camping outside the school gates, hoping she manages to spot him.

Yachi stands on a bench so she can see over the crowd, searching for anyone who is a head taller than an average student. After ten minutes and three near misses with getting jostled off the bench, she finally spots Ushijima Wakatoshi’s head poking up over a swarm of girls walking in front of him. Next to him, a terrifying-looking redhead horse-laughs at something Ushijima says.

Taking a fortifying breath, Yachi dismounts the bench and weaves her way through the crush toward one final chance to blurt out her feelings before she chickens out.

The crowd thins out as it parts in either direction on the sidewalk, and Yachi is an arm’s reach of her target. Air bottles in her chest, sweat sprouts from her palms, and her knees clatter together as he comes closer and closer.

“Oh, why did I think this was a good idea,” she mumbles to herself.

However, just when she turns to abort the entire thing, a deep and familiar voice says, “Are you all right?”

“Fine!” she squeaks, hiding her face behind her hands, peeking through her fingers. “Sorry! I’m probably in your way.”

Ushijima purses his lips and eyes her strangely. “You seem . . . distressed.”

The redhead next to Ushijima elbows him in the side. “You’re probably freakin’ her out because you’re the size of Bigfoot. Maybe you should squat or something.”

Brows knit in thought, Yachi’s face burns when Ushijima crouches over to bridge the forty centimeter gap in their respective heights and repeated, “Are you all right?”

Yachi squeezes her eyes shut, thrusts her hands at her sides and balled them into fists, and chirps, “Fine. Great. Swell. Fantastic.” She drops into a tight bow. “Thank you for coming!”

_ Stupid, stupid Hitoka _ , her brain shrieks. She can’t compel herself to look up again, maybe for the rest of her life, until a hand gently touches her shoulder. A glance to the side tells her who it belongs to. “Ushijima-kun?”

“Are you lost, little girl?” At his words, Yachi’s head jerks up and her entire being fills to the bring with mortification. Ushijima offers an awkward smile that’s more of a scowl, really — totally unaware of the true nature of her distress as well as her age.

Sighing most of her soul out in a single breath, Yachi groans, “No. I’m not lost.” With the last scrap of will she has left, she adds, “I found you, didn’t I?”

Ushijima’s companion gawks at her before grinning. “Oh, this is fantastic.” He claps Ushijima on the shoulder and chuckles. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

And now the two of them are alone.

“I’m actually sixteen,” Yachi admits, lips quirking upward. “I actually came here to see you. I’m definitely not lost.”

“Oh?” Ushijima raised a brow, face morphed with thought.

Caught up in her own momentum, Yachi nods and reached out to wrap her much smaller hand  around Ushijima’s and squeezed. “I like you, Ushijima-kun. Please accept my feelings.”

“I’m afraid not.” Yachi is ready to run screaming for the hills before Ushijima amends, “But I hope you’ll settle with giving me your name and maybe even your phone number.”

“Right!” Glowing crimson from embarrassment with how many steps she’s woefully bucked in this process, Yachi chirps her name and dives into her purse for a scrap of paper to give her phone number.

Ushijima carefully folds and pockets it before nodding. “I look forward to getting to know you. I do have a previous engagement, but I will certainly contact you in the very near future.”

Unperturbed by the least romantic declaration ever, Yachi bobs her head enthusiastically. “I look forward to it.” Nearly vaulting off her feet, she manages just enough hangtime to peck a kiss on Ushijima’s cheek. “I’ll talk to you later, Ushijima-kun.”

“Of course, Yachi-san.”

They part ways, and as soon as she’s out of sight, Yachi pumps her fist and thanks her lucky stars that while her dignity will not live to fight another day, her love interest certainly will.


End file.
